


Starting a new Demon Style

by Naruhina123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruhina123/pseuds/Naruhina123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopted Story from Dansama92. How the few demons will help Naruto for his revenge without leaving the village ? No character death. lot of bashing... Naruto Harem, Naruto-females demons crossworlds. Lemons and little bit Drama. Naruto/Rosario Vampire/High school dxd crosworld...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction/gifts).



> I do not own Naruto Rosario Vampire and High school dxd

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Naruto shippuden. I do not neither make character or monster in these story or not make any profit making purpose.  
Konoha Drunken Bar

Cold night did not make the drunks and lovers of night frustrated his intention to live and sleep in the house, nor to an Uzumaki Naruto. A teenager who is being affected by this depression is cool to sit and drink little by little sake from the bartender. Why would a teenager teenage can drink alcohol with ease? Well, because here is not the ordinary world, in the ninja world is harsh and cruel, as long as we are old enough to kill, then the age old enough to do everything, including drinking and sexual intercourse.

"Baka, I've been able to ensure that the end will be like this, but not as painful as I thought it would be." Naruto said quietly with a glass cup used for drinking sake in his hand."Now I've enough that bitches…" Naruto cursed his life.

 

Flashback  
For the first time in his life Naruto was truly happy. The villagers no longer hated him; they saw him as a hero in fact. He was one of the top ninja in the village despite only being fifteen. The Sound Village , the Akatsuki ended and the he and Sasuke has won the forth Ninja war, and he finally had his pink haired angel. It might have taken him over Four years , but he finally had Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" Someone yelled out

Naruto turned around to see Sakura running up to him. "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" He gave her a fox smile.

"We've another mission, let's go!" She yelled excited

Two Days after the mission

Naruto was called into Tsunade's office after being requested for a mission.

"Naruto I think you're ready for your first solo S rank mission, and it should take about a month. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked him.  
He happily accepted the mission and went to go pack. Then he stopped by Sakura's house to say goodbye. He thought everything would be ok, but he didn't know just how wrong he was.

A Month Later

"Finally done, it's feels great to be back home." Naruto said to himself as he ran all the way to the Hokage's office and handed in his mission report. "Did you need anything else Baa-chan?" Naruto asked grinning.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled at him. When she calmed down, she dismissed him.

"Well I'm gonna go tell Sakura-chan that I'm back now so bye." As he went to leave she stopped him for a second.

"Naruto, wait!" She yelled out to him standing up. He turned and looked at her. "Yes?" He asked looking at her. She stopped for a second and then sat back down "Nothing, never mind." Naruto looked at her confused then rushed out.

Jiraiya appeared next to her. "Why didn't you tell him?" He asked his old teammate.

(little note Jiraiya was alive)

Tsunade sighed and told him "Because he would have never believed me, he needs to see for himself.

Naruto was looking around the village for Sakura unable to find her. 'Well there is one place I haven't checked, but why would she be there?' He thought to himself heading towards the Uchiha district.

When he arrived at Sasuke's house he was assaulted with the sound of people being intimate.

His heart froze for a moment. 'She wouldn't.' He hoped. It was just some girl Sasuke had picked up off the street. That's when he heard it.

"Oh Sasuke, faster! Harder Sasuke!" He heard Sakura yell.

His heart broke into a million pieces when he heard her, he turned to leave and he left a note for them.

Sakura, I know what you've done and I hope you're happy. I guess you finally got your dream.

From,

Naruto

He quickly left the house with the pink ring he had been planning to give Sakura. He headed to a nearby bar and got drunk for the first time in his life.

End Flashback

Now you might be thinking that couldn't have pushed Naruto to where he is now, but the sad thing was the same thing happened nine more times. Each time it caused him to drink more & take higher risk missions.

After his heart breaking revelation with Sakura, it became even worse when she told him coldly that they should just be friends. She wasn't however expecting his response. He looked down and quietly whispered "You bitch…" The next thing she knew she was punched in her cheek bone hard, then she woke up in a hospital weeks later, in casts.

After Sakura, Ino was his beautiful flower girl. He got to know her better when he went to go get flowers at her family's flower shop for the third. They became close friends, then lovers. When Naruto left on another diplomat mission, this time for two weeks, when he came back the same thing happened except this time Ino was with Shikamaru. Naruto left the same note, and left with another ring. Every time he left the same thing happened, next was Tenten (Yes Neji was alive) & Neji, then Hinata & Kiba. Naruto thought he would have better luck with some of the older women, thinking experience would make it to where they would know better than to cheat on him. Boy was he wrong; first it was Kurenai & Ibiki, Shizune & Yamoto, Anko & Iruka, Hana & Kakashi, and then Tsunade & Jiraiya. The last one however hit him the hardest, Ayame, the girl he thought he could always trust. The one he had known since he was a kid, he thought she would have stayed fateful, but he was wrong…

Flashback

Naruto had just gotten back from a two month mission and left his report with Tsunade. He no longer called her Tsunade-him or even Baa-chan once he found out that she had been cheating on him. He walked home and saw Ayame there waiting for him.

She ran up to him "Hi Naruto-kun!" She screamed as she tried to hug him.

Naruto side stepped her and walked into their house.

Ayame looked confused. "Naruto?" She called out to him and then followed him inside.

He didn't say anything as he took off his armor and sat down on his couch thinking on his next action. She followed him and stood while he sat down.

He looked at her and asked "How long?"

She looked even more confused and asked him "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

He threw the empty bottle at her, making it shatter and break to the left of her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

He looked at her again and asked "How long have you been fucking him?"

Ayame had a surprised look on her face.

Naruto looked at her and continued "Oh, you didn't think I would notice? Please I could smell him on you a mile away."

Ayame suddenly looked sad and started crying "Please Naruto it's not like that!"

Naruto got up and started yelling "Please you're just like every other girl I've dated, a fucking liar. Now get the fuck out of my house, I'll send you your things tomorrow."

She didn't move from her spot.  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" This time he added killing intent.

She ran out of the room that time. He sniffed the air again "Shit!" Naruto got up and saw Ayame by the front door, He handed her a couple hundred thousand ryo.  
"What's this for?" She asked

"For the baby and tell Chouji that I hope he knows what he was getting into." He then slammed the door in her face. He sat down and started thinking, feeling the ten rings in his pocket. He also never went to Ichiraku's when he knew Ayame was going to be there.

Flashback End

"Drinking to forget everything" Naruto drinking sake cup with one gulp, the effects of alcohol on the body received are consumed, the Kyuubi chakra already automated in the design to eliminate all toxins and Naruto's disease in the body.

Naruto sighed when all the memory that makes depression resurfaced. He poured a bottle of sake back in depanya back slowly and drink in the hope drunk and forget about everything.

"Kit"

"Kuruma I not in a mood. Just shut up" He mostly ignored him and continue to drink. Naruto does not when a figure of a beautiful woman into the bar and sat next to Naruto. A beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties. She has light blue hair, purple eyes and large D cup Her usual outfit is a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur wore a plain, white long - sleeved shirt, and the green pleated skirt all female students wear, and socks and shoes.

"Hello there" The blue hair women greeted with pleasantries and Naruto replied with a slight nod but inwardly cursed a women to anyone in Koboha. His eyes were originally cold, now turned into empty and lusterless, and ordered back empty bottles that were in depanya.

"Who're you women" Naruto replied still in drunk.

"Ohh, I forgot tell you my name Ageha Kurono." Ageha greeted.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.." he tell without looking at her.

The Ageha eyes widened " Uzumaki Naruto.. is he son of Kushina and Minato. Ohh I didn't know he has a son. Ageha look at Naruto close. Damn it he nearly handsome as Minato and shortly face with Kushina. But I heard the rumors that the Jinchuriki of Nine Tails has won the war. So its him. Oh Kushina and Minato you should proud of why he is so depressed if he won the war…"

"What happened to you lady ?" these words like Naruto wake of for her dazed but he has to agreed she look so beautiful and sexy, now narrowed his eyes and looked into the eyes Ageha Both light blue and blue stare as if engaged in a telepathic conversation.

"No, just like seeing someone who is similar to the style of your drink" Ageha frowned, not usually Naruto being polite.

"Is that so? Is not it usually if it finds a hero of the world are depressed and drinking in places like this?" Ageha hear grunts when mentioning the word hero.

"Would you like to tell me about yourself.." Ageha said in seductive tone.

Naruto cursed that tone in anyother women in Konoha. Before he would yelled at her the bijuu interupt him.

"tell her about yourself.."

"Kyubi..shu…"

"TELL HER ABOUT EVERYTHING WHAT SHE ASKING TO YOU. THIS IS MY ORDER YOU GAKI." Naruto blinked at kyubi sudden furious. Why he so interested in this women.

"Does not sound had been able to explain? In Konoha, I do not rewarded, by the shinobi possible and just so you know, I've never been in Rev rank and yes, I still genin, and by the villagers non-shinobi ?, demons and the like, as just now.." Naruto's voice rather high and it is mixed with alcohol good enough to make Ageha. Afterwards due to his drunkness he told her about his girls and betraying one by one.

Ageha eyes widened after hereing all stories "that bitches. How dare they do this to Minato'son. Ageha clench her fist as Ageha was closed friend of Minato and one of the rival of Kushina Uzumaki. She jealous of Kushina that Minato got her. "I wish I could help him.. wait I know how…but I'm really sorry Kushina and Minato for doing should understand me. hum but that bitches must pay what they had done to him." A devil idea came up in Ageha Mind "well I've to stay here with Naruto-kun for while until"

Ageha downing a bottle in his hand, the alcohol content is high enough start bringing consequences and make it feel dizzy and drunk, but here's who had been in Ageha want.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, thanks for dividing the story, it is difficult to tell things like that, and it's also not what I expected, considering the outside of Konoha, you are a hero." Ageha said, just in countered by a slight nod of Naruto but he didn't know why he felt good and complier her.

"But I don't know about you" Naruto asked. In his drunkand state.

"As you Naruto-kun, I here also want some emotional problem for the moment that there is in life, as you know, at that age it is appropriate for this married, I .. not also get a mate." She lied. " I'm one of your father friend"

"Nahn don't make me laugh, Dad don't have any beautiful women like you. Kaa-san would kill him" Naruto said with laugh. Ageha blushed and chulked.

"He still praising me even in drunkand state. I wonder how is he.." Devil plan clicked on Ageha mind.A few sips of sake bottles in drink enough to tell Ageha Make this. Naruto who hear her mark not believe what this beautiful talking about, why? With his body and high status, it is difficult in believing if this she is single.

"Don't make me laugh" Naruto said.

"As far beautiful and hot women like you, wouldn't find mate impossible" Naruto make a drunkand blushed at moment and smirked "even he drunkand state he still know how to handle the women"

Both of them were talking about there lifestyle, Naruto were don't know why but he glad to share his experience with suspicious lady. But inside the Kyubi know why…  
"So Ageha is finally returned to leaf village. He doesn't know the she was Succubus just as us. Kyubi known Ageha were appeared in the Konaha when they were around 23-24. Years old. She met Naruto parents when Kushina was pregnet with Minato child. Ageha having Crushed on Minato. Few days later Minato and Kushina figured our she was monster Succubus. But They didn't neglected her. Even still Minato were Married Kushina and Ageha were one of the moster rival for him but these girls were good friends. Kyuubi looking at them both were looking at the having to much drunk.

"hump, did she used her charm to make him slave" he toughts "Nah she couldn't compel Minato then she wouldn't let Naruto as her slave then what…" Kyubi figured it out that what she would doing..these will be interesting showtime after these four years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continue

Naruto – from Naruto shippuden

Ageha Kurono - from Rosario vampire

New Succubus – Morrigan and Lilith from Marvel were ( Coming soon)

Okay so friend I make these story for …. I don't know but I like interesting purpose . No no character death or no even single girl came in naruto life but Girls and few Boys were bashing no,,,,,,,, LOT of bashing. But they beat some bashing.

So how they become bashing it will shown the next chapter oh little bit there next chapter having lemon so advanced warning.  
Hope you like it.


	2. Terrible Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adopted Story from Dansama92. How the few demons will help Naruto for his revenge without leaving the village ? No character death. lot of bashing... Naruto Harem, Naruto-females demons crossworlds. Lemons and little bit Drama. Naruto/Rosario Vampire/High school dxd crosworld...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Own Naruto Rosario Vampire and High school dxd nor i doing it for any money publication

There will be a lemon so advance notice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other female monster….

Story start …..

The sound the Naruto was all too familiar for the life of him, couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Even more disturbing was the feeling he was getting from blow his last night he know was preety drunked and after that he doesn't know. As He look around he was in familiar place his apartment just one question in his mind.

How did I get here ?

Removing his covers and rubbing his eyes to get the room off. Blonde hair a head that was bobbing up and down. The tips of the hair tickled Naruto's abdomen causing it to flex a bit. This movement made the bobbing stop and a hand pushed back the dark Blue hair from the head of one lusty women.  
"Good morning Naruto-kun."

The beautiful Ageha resumed kissing the tip before going back down to tongue the underside. Whatever she couldn't reach with her mouth, which was a lot, she made up for using her hands. The stroking of her hands matched her mouth as a bit of saliva came dribbling down from her exuberant work, which actually help her movements.

Naruto froze he never ever seen the beautiful women and she doing.. what the hell ? how did this happen ? did I ? did I ?

"Yes, you finally did it. Brat" Naruto again froze at Kuruma words " I'm really proud of you, kid. You finally bang out with women. " The fake tear came out from Kyubi eyes. "But Just I tell you that women is not ordinary women. She is high level devil or other word she is succubus. If you made her mad or disappointment , you will regret it."

Naruto triple time frozen first he were made out of beautiful women, second he had sex with her and third she is high level devil..

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?" Naruto blinked look at blue hair succubus and gulped (As kyubi warned him would not get her mad)

"Nothing Ah,G..Go..Good morning Ageha" Naruto gritted out ever since the incident at the bar.

"Glad you know my name" Blue hair women smiled with the light blushed.

"just what happened last night"

"Oh wait I'll show you. I've recorded this memory in your mind. You'll blown out kid, you should greatful that you move on that bitches and take down the female devil..oh wait here it" Kyubi shown the Naruto last night.

"WARNING WARNING THIS IS CONTAIN LEMON… PLEASE DO NOT IF YOU NOT AGE 18+ OTHER WISE IGNORED IT"

Flashback The movie started

After the Bar Naruto let the blue hair succubus to his apartment. Ageha's back quickly slammed against the wall of Naruto's apartment. Naruto capture Ageha's ruby lips with his own,Tongues duel for control in a battle of dominance. Knowing she's was losing the war of the tongues, Ageha thought quickly before putting one of her hands on the overly apparent bulge from Naruto's pants, stroking it until he had to gasp out from the pressure.

"Your hair is really beautiful" Ageha froze look at Naruto as she smiled "just like his father". Tilting Ageha's neck to the side, Naruto quickly began attacking it with kisses, licks and the occasional bite. The hand that was rubbing his cock had stopped, much to the avenger's disappointment. The Succubus could do little but moan out in encouragement while dinging her nails into his scalp.

While tending to her neck, Naruto removed her jacket and tossed away. With the unwanted piece of cloth removed, Naruto moved over the top of the mesh brown fur of Ageha to bit on the collarbone of the aroused women. The action had Ageha gasp before curling her leg around Naruto's hip, bringing him even closer to her. Taking the opportunity, Naruto quickly surged his hips forward, grinding his pelvis against the crystal eyed beauty.

"Ah" a particular thrust had Ageha's eyes slam shut in pleasure "Naruto-kun… ah… bedroom!"

Naruto stopped the thrusting and tried to look into her eyes to confirm in what she was asking. When opened, all that could be seen was a look of lust, eagerness and trust. With her feelings confirmed he hooked her other leg around his hip and grabbed a handful of her full and plump ass. Giving each cheek a squeeze resulted in a squeak from the blushing Succubus, giving more of a reason for Naruto to smirk before proceeding to his room.

Depositing her on his bed, Naruto stood up, going to the tedious task of removing his clothes. Once he was down to only his briefs, he chanced a look at his prize. Ageha's hair splayed out over his covers with both legs tented upwards in a very obvious invitation. Her sandals had already been tossed to one side of the room's corners.

He went to the edge of the bed, grabbing the devil's ankles and dragging her closer to him. He pitched her legs upward so they could rest on his shoulders.  
"Someone's a little overdressed"

Taking the hint, Ageha pulled down the zipper of her pants, and rolled her hips up, allowing for better removal of said clothing. Naruto slowly dragged them off, being greeted by toned yet creamy smooth legs.

Too tempting to resist, Naruto brought his tongue to lick the back of her ankle, getting a small giggle from the too devil .Naruto gently laid down Ageha's leg and slowly opened them wider, giving him access to baby blue panties that seemed to be drenched in the middle., Naruto tore the cloth, hearing another gasp from the women only to hear loudest gasp yet, as he delved his tongue around the glistening petals of her sex.

Ageha could do little but hold onto the covers, knuckles turning white from pressure, as Naruto began licking up and down the slit, even pulling her lips with his own. At times, he would divert from the main focus, to bite and then smooth with his tongue the inside of her thigh, giving Ageha the urge to clamp together her legs from the bliss she was feeling.

Believing he had down enough to prepare her, Naruto grabbed underneath the women's legs, getting a hold of two delicious ass-cheeks that were hidden and while bringing them closer, plunged his tongue into her folds.. Yes she is the first women in his life that he did in this.

"Naruto-kun! Ah! "

Seeing he was having such a great effect on her, Naruto continued to eat out the older women, taking one of his hands from underneath her body to tweak and rub the small nub that had shown itself during the oral stimulation.

Ageha as she screamed out her release, grabbing his scalp and almost digging her nails into his skull, trembling from the shock of it all. Her essence flooded out in gushes as Naruto tried to suck and slurp up all that came his way. He gladly drank all that was offered to him

"You're the first women, I did this." A shit-eating grin followed the remark, causing Ageha to look down at him, , having had closed her eyes from the joyride she had just experienced. "Are you ready for this?" he said in drunken state.

"Y-Yes…" with a quick thought, Ageha curved her finger upward in a motion for him to come closer. The action was met with a smirk as Naruto licked his lips and moved up to be face to face with her. Before he could get a kiss, Ageha quickly latched her legs around his torso and with enough force, used her hips to flip their positions. A look of bewilderment grazed the handsome Uzumaki which in turn gave Ageha her own predatory smile.

"Payback's time, Naruto-kun" She slid her body down his, noting the grunt when she bumped against his clothed hard-on.

Feeling her mouth go dry at the action she was about to take, Ageha grabbed the sides of Naruto's briefs and slowly pulled it down, using her tongue to trace patterns on the skin that was being shown inch by inch. Noticing the tortured look of his face, Ageha gave him the relief he so needed and slid down his boxers, only to have his cock jut out and almost hit her in the face. Backing up a few inches, Ageha mouth soon went from dry to mouth-watering.

Ten inches of a thick column surround at the end with a patch of dark curled hair stood in front of her, all the ready and willing. She gave a small pump of her hand, hearing a pleasured groan from the blonde Uzumaki. Another stroke and another groan. Oh, she liked this, indeed. After gaining even more confidence, she used her other hand to fondle his sack, tickling it with her nails. The sack tensed up but Ageha would not let him cum just yet, not when things were getting interesting.  
She slowed down the stroking of his cock,. Once the brown shirt had been lifted, two bountiful breasts spilled out, bouncing a bit as they were released. As they dangled, Ageha got off Naruto and sat down on the floor close to the edge of the bed. Already hoping she was going to do what he was thinking, Naruto quickly brought himself to the edge of the bed, sitting up straight as if he was sitting in a chair.

Ageha did not dash his hopes as she cupped her voluptuous tits and surrounded them around Naruto's cock. She pressed them together and commenced the up and down motions that had the male gritting his to be outdone by her impressive cleavage, Ageha saw that a few inches of the shaft and tip were able to sneak out, resulting in her quickly descending down on her treat. She licked up the slit of the mushroom before opening her mouth to swallow the rest.

"Ah! Ageha... not… not fair. Shit!"she was more than a little turned on with how Naruto would keep closing his eyes in frustration every time she would lick up his slit. The thought that she could get such a reaction out of the former Jinchuriki made her that much more wet.

Naruto opened his eyes a bit and saw the look of enjoyment on the face of Ageha and tweaked her nipple to get her attention. Ageha looked up and saw that he as much as he loved this, we didn't want to cum there. Letting go of the head with a pop sound, she headed back to the bed with her back against the covers.

Naruto slid in between her legs and aligned his shaft with her weeping opening. However, he did not make the full plunge, instead sliding the tip and then the shaft between her nether lips. He had neglected her ample chest for far too long, licking around the left nipple while using his fingers to pinch the right. It seemed Ageha was very sensitive to his endeavor, using her own finger to bit down on. After pleasing the teat, Narutos witched mounds, sucking on the right while brushing against the puckered left one.

Added onto the fact that his pelvis continued to grip against her own, Ageha could barely contain herself. Grabbing Naruto's neck to get him to look at her, she gave him a short but serious glare.

"Do it now or I kill you" The former Succubus said in dangerous tone. Taking her word, he grabbed his wiast and guided it into her puffy lips. Ageha wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled her hips as he thrust again. He went back to sucking on her breast like a newborn, loving how they jiggled with each stab of his cock into her drenched center. The slap of skin against skin echoed into the night as Naruto continued his assault on Ageha.

"Ah… shit! You're so tight Ageha." He groaned as she clench at the mention of her name.

"F-faster! H-Harder, Naruto-ku… ah! F-fuck ME!" no longer able to be quite about it.

Looking up from her tit, Naruto happily complied with her request. Unwinding her legs, he put each of them back on his shoulders. Ageha gave a questioning look before he slammed into her deeper and faster than he had before, causing her to shriek out.

"You asked for it, so now I'm going to fuck you till your legs give out." Naruto jack hammered into the busty beauty. His balls smacked against her butt, slapping sounds coming out loader than before. Ageha could do little but hold on to the pillow behind her, tearing it as the seams.

"Mmmhhh… MPH!" mumbles could only be heard as the blue hair devil covered her mouth with her finger again. Said finger began to bleed, when a sharp pitch had her bit down hard. Naruto plowed into Ageha with unrelenting force, seeing her toes curl up, evidence of her impending climax.

"Ah ah ah ah ah AHHH!" Despite all the yelps, when it came time for her knot to be undone, no words could come out of Ageha's mouth, try as she might. There were patches of Blondedots every time she tried to see. For a second, she couldn't even feel her legs. They seemed like jelly to her.

While she was still trying to gain her composure, she felt her body being turned around. Trying to look back, all she could see was a smirk.

"You really didn't think we were finished did you?" She had completely forgotten about him but when she felt the thick cock still in her, not even close to deflated, she REALLY remembered him.

The muffled words of Ageha were drowned out by the destroyed pillow as her ass was pulled upward while her front lay on the mattress. Getting a full view of the milky wide hips gave Naruto the energy to pierce her with stab after stab of his phallus. The way her ass would shake and flex after each thrust was too memorizing.  
While fucking her from behind, Naruto saw Ageha put her arms in a bowing type position and pushed up. Now raised up, he could see her all tits jiggling and sway with every pitch. Leaning forward a bit, he grabbed her left mound and massaged what he could from the positions. Naruto pulled out of Ageha, leaving a whimper from her, before he locked lips with her. Her tongue sneaked out and invited his to play. The smack of lips blended in with the slick sound of Naruto's cock rubbing against Ageha's pussy. Naruto bite Ageha neck, as that Ageha moan in such pleasure, Grabbing Ageha around her waist, he fell backwards on the bed.

Naruto seemed to relax when Ageha wiggled out of his hold. With her butt still facing him, she scooted until her center was directly above his still standing member. With a devious look, Ageha surged her hips down on Naruto, falling to the hilt again. Moaning above, she grabbed his ankles and without a moment's hesitation, lifted up ass up and down on his cock. She tightened her muscles to the point where Naruto almost cried out from the smugness of her warm insides. Naruto could do little but watch as Ageha worked for his release. The view of her cheeks clapping down around his hips and the hold her sheath had on him proved to be his undoing. With a grunt, his cock bathed Ageha's insides as she came crashing down a final time. The warmth that associated itself with his climax brought about another for Ageha. As Naruto sputtered the last of his semen in her, Ageha slowly fell back into Naruto's chest. Both were out of breath from the strenuous activity.

"So Naruto-kun…what is in your mind about those girls ?" Ageha said rubbing his head his chest.

"I want revenge…killing them is not sufficient for my anger, I will destroy there lives without killing them. And I want to restore my clan.." and he pass out.

End of Flashback the movie end

"So this is the best sence I ever seen" Kyubi shut down the project. While he look at Naruto who was stunned. Never believe in own mind that he seen such sence.  
"I… s…sex.. with… beautiful women…." but it cut of by Ageha who giggled.." Oh Naruto-kun stop teasing me…" Ageha wrapeed her arms around Naruto's necked captured red lips on him giving him full passionate kiss. Naruto stunned and returned to kiss her. As Ageha broke the kiss she look at Naruto face was blushing madly.

"uh Naruto-kun… are you alright ? " then Naruto fained. Ageha blinked and smile. " He is the first one and he passed the test no one of the men could've stamina like him otherwise most of men were died during the sex"

She rubbed her necked where Naruto bite her. While she felt something that cause her eyes widened "did he bite me that I'm his….." Now Ageha blushing madly at him. Ageha look at blonde ruffed his hair and smile " I don't mind it. If he want….But I think He really want to avenge that girls huh…." Ageha thoughts.

"But how can I helped his revenge. She sat on the bed and rubbed her temple tried to find out the solution.

" I think I can help you" Ageha blinked look blonde who looking at her in devish grin. "Kyubi-Sama" Ageha jerked up before she could do something, Kyubi grabbed her hand.

"Listen you little Succubus , I don't want to hurt you or do anything else." He let her hand go as while Ageha tried to clam down and listen the demon lord " This brat were like you and Kushina uzumaki were trust you as a friend.. so you will help him to restore his clan. I know you already his first one. Ageha blushed as that comment "So will you help him his revenge ?

Without any second she replied " Off course I would help him"

Kyubi stared at Blue succubus and smirked ."Very well, first I'll told you about those girls who he betrayed him and those girls who still loving him." Ageha nobbed. " what you have to do …"

In Naruto mindspace

"Hey Kyubi, where are ya ?" Naruto shouted in the pitch black area of his soul. Naruto looked around to find but darkness, the young Uzumaki wonder where his inner demon was ?

"I'm here Naruto just no n the usually place. Since you pass out I was talk to your Sucbacuss." Kyubi appear in front of him and grinned at seen blushing Naruto. "Since you gave her a met mark….."

" I did WHAT…"

"Yes brat, you bit her. For your info She is Ageha Kurono devil in High class and she was your parents friend, she is you wife for now" Naruto face paled at this new information. Kyubi has been that his host already pass out due to shocking information. He didn't know the succubus has ability to absorbed the darkness in male body. Kyubi sighed during the sex she absorbed his darkness and anger as much as good that he was back his old self.

"Great in other side and inside he totally faint" Kyubi minutes later Naruto wake up in his mind looking at Kyubi . "Great, Now I'm married now." Kyubi nobbed.

"WHAT I DO? IM NOT SPECIAL NINJA. I DON'T HAVE EVEN KNOW HER I…RA…."Naruto blinked look at laughing kyubi. "hey fox what so funny?"

"Its been long time Since I've seen in your old self" Kyubi said with smile."Just same as energetic, carefree and loving person"

"Loving person my foot" Naruto said in anger. "What I gave those girls….  
"  
"Brat, shut up and listen to me" Naruto mouth shut and nobbed " First at the bar you told her about your Identity...

"Yeah, I know Kuruma" Naruto replied in emotional less face " I tell her that everything about me and my revenge"

"and she would gladly helped you in your revenge but she has one condition.."

"what is it?" before Kyubi could say it was interupt by "Well that nice decision you made…."A new voice spoke in the darkness. Naruto turn to his right to see a person walked but of the shadows. Naruto eyes widen in surprise to see who it was.

"Long time no see.. me." it was dark Naruto, Naruto's dark side and his inner darkness.

Naruto frowened upon the sight of seeing him " What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his counterpart.

Dark Naruto grineed before he answer his good side " I'm part of you remember? You beat me yes but you didn't get rid of me."

Naruto had a serious glare in his eyes " Ah don't worry, I won't cause any trouble. I just come here to congrats your bang out your new girl…"

Naruto blushed and Kyubi grinned at his dark side "and I'm here to respect your new decision.."

Naruto blinked "My decision…"

Dark Naruto nobbed with big smile " Yeap your decision… revenge without taking their life but destroying them and build up your own clan. And don't worry I'm not taking control of your body"

"You're weird." Naruto said.

Dark Naruto laughed "wow I can't believe I called myself weird?"

"You know what I mean !" Naruto yelled.

Dark Naruto nobbed his head" Yeah,Yeah, yeah I know. It's really good to see your old self. Just do me a favour Naruto don't show mercy on them and don't destroy you true self."

"Don't worry I won't go back my word Ninja way…"

"Good, if you don't then I shall take your body and destroy them my own way… oh one more things…please you've to improve your dating skill before you met new's women" Suddenly Dark Naruto smiled at his Good Counter part as Dark Naruto disappeared in black flames.

Naruto face paled at his dark side words " I'm I lack in dating…"

"Yeap kid, I agreed with your dark sid. You should improved your dating skills during … oh Ageha Kuruno want to test your fighting skill." Naruto nobbed at last he wouldn't interest her term. He just want to know how Ageha lady know there parents " In other their other dimension... you;ve to fight a new devil…." Naruto nobbed without any hesitates.

"so you should tell me about her condition.." Naruto asked.

"Ohhh that ..." Kuruma rubbed his temple. " She said she would be your first wife." After that made silence between both of them and after 

that…."WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Naruto yelled at his top lungs that could entire village could heard it. Kyubi covred his ears because it so sensitive. After that Naruto fainted….

To be continue ….

Well that lemon would help Naruto to reduce his heavy stressss.

Next chapter who is devil he fight and Ageha how know Naruto parents…


End file.
